The delivery of a drug to a patient with controlled-release of the active ingredient has been an active area of research for decades and has been fueled by the many recent developments in polymer science and the need to deliver more labile pharmaceutical agents such as nucleic acids, proteins, and peptides. In addition, controlled release polymer systems can be designed to provide a drug level in the optimum range over a longer period of time than other drug delivery methods, thus increasing the efficacy of the drug and minimizing problems with patient compliance.
Biodegradable particles have been developed as sustained release vehicles used in the administration of small molecule drugs as well as protein and peptide drugs and nucleic acids. The drugs are typically encapsulated in a polymer matrix which is biodegradable and biocompatible. As the polymer is degraded and/or as the drug diffuses out of the polymer, the drug is released into the body. Typically, polymers used in preparing these particles are polyesters such as poly(lactide-co-glycolide) (PLGA), polyglycolic acid, poly-beta-hydroxybutyrate, polyacrylic acid ester, etc. These particles can also protect the drug from degradation by the body. Furthermore, these particles can be administered using a wide variety of administration routes.
Targeting controlled release polymer systems (e.g., targeted to a particular tissue or cell type or targeted to a specific diseased tissue but not normal tissue) is desirable because it reduces the amount of a drug present in tissues of the body that are not targeted. This is particularly important when treating a condition such as cancer where it is desirable that a cytotoxic dose of the drug is delivered to cancer cells without killing the surrounding non-cancerous tissue. Effective drug targeting should reduce the undesirable and sometimes life threatening side effects common in anticancer therapy.